Between You and Me
by Tobiastehcreator20
Summary: Momo Yaoyozoru, Rich, Smart, a bit naive. Katsuki Bakugo, Aggressive, Loud, and a bit of a dick. Two people, very different people. So how is it that these two started falling for each other? My Hero from the perspective of two dumb teens trying to figure things out. The Bakusquad feat. Deku and Todoroki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Blamed Orange for the cover art. Check her out please, her stuff is amazing especially Bakumomo. ****Also for being an awesome human in general and for more Bakumomo stuff that inspires me to write.**

**I've had a lot of fun writing this story so far, I hope you all enjoy. Also please leave any constructive criticism and thoughts you have about the story below.**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter 1: Approach**

Is the meeting of two souls something that happens by chance or is it something that is genuinely written by fate? For these two it wouldn't have mattered any less.

Two very different people in a dance so unorthodox that it just makes the right amount of sense with enough thought.

She was elegant, beautiful, with black hair held in a high ponytail and dark grey eyes that shone with hope and ambition. She was on the taller side for a girl but it only added to her beauty, she was also very intelligent. A genius.

Momo Yaoyorozu heiress to the Yaoyorozu conglomerate stood in front of the podium with the letter for a recommendation from the prestigious U.A. High School for heroes in training.

This was the gateway to the passion she had always held in her life, Momo above all else wanted to be a hero one that saved people and brought peace to the world. Momo was one of the 80% of the population of the world that had developed quirks, with these quirks people soon had the chance to become heroes.

Momo's own quirk was Creation, with her quirk she rose to the top of her middle school becoming a bit of a target in their eyes luckily for her those days were going to be over soon. Momo gripped the letter in her hand as she smiled walking out of her private school with a confident stride, this had been some of the most exciting news of her life and she couldn't wait to show her parents her achievement.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu." a young boy with clean-cut black hair says stopping the girl in her tracks, "Good Day, Mr. Yamada," Momo says politely as she bowed, "I heard you got a recommendation to U.A. High School."

Yamada says as Momo's smile perks a bit, "I can confirm these rumors are true." Momo says as Yamada snickered, "I see. How unbecoming of you." Yamada says as Momo's smile drops.

"It's a shame seeing someone with as much potential as you wasting it on a school for heroics. A genius like yourself could be the next Einstein but you'd rather muddle your hands with hero work." Yamada says causing Momo to clench her fist.

"While I value your input, Mr. Yamada I have to say that none of this is of any matter to you." Momo says as she tries to walk past him, Yamada chuckles as he looks at her retreating figure. "You are correct, but I've always looked up to you. As do a majority of our class, it's a shame how much of a disappointment you turned out to be." Yamada says as Momo swallowed walking away instead of saying anything to him.

Momo got a fair distance away from him as she finally let out that breath she seemed to be holding. "The nerve of him. How dare he mock me for pursuing my dreams." Momo says while stomping on as she stops.

"Though he might have a point, I've spent years learning and maintaining knowledge just to place it to the side for something like heroics. Would my parents approve? Would my classmates look at me any differently? Could I even be the same person in U.A.?" Momo says as she stops, she looks at the letter in her other hand.

"I could just get rid of this. Couldn't I?"

Momo says to herself as she stares at the paper before a growl that resembled something of a wounded animal caught her attention, She lifted her head spotting a boy.

His hands were shoved into his pockets, he walked with a bit of a slouch while having a scowl on his face. Momo didn't even realize that it was sunset until she caught the boy looking her way with the light of the sun shining into his crimson eyes.

They were a beautiful red, the kind you would see in the form of precious gems or works of art. His hair was blonde, the kind of blonde that reminded her of the beach. He had looked like he was crying, Momo was about to open her mouth as the boy caught sight of her.

"I wasn't fucking crying so don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!" The boy yelled as Momo flinched, 'Did he read my mind or something?' Momo thought to herself as she looked at him.

"I never said anything about you crying." Momo says as the boy glared at her. "You looked like you were going to." the boy said as he wiped away his eyes.

Momo inspected his features as he walked toward her rather menacingly as if he was sizing her up as well. His hands looked like they were slightly charred, it must have something to do with his quirk.

He wasn't that much taller than she was, as a matter of fact, now that he's a bit closer it seems as if she was taller than him.

"Oi Ponytail. That's a letter of recommendation right?" the boy says as Momo is broken out of her stupor to focus on him, "Y-yes." Momo says as the boy squinted his eyes at her.

"Speak up you sound like Deku!" the boy says as Momo straightened up, "I said you were correct. It's actually for U.A." Momo says as the boy's face shifted into one of mischief, "U.A. huh? If a prissy rich girl like yourself is getting a recommendation, that must mean you're pretty good right?" the boy says as he drops his bag.

Momo's eyes dart to the bag before wandering back to the boy, his demeanor was off-putting, he was cocky and crude.

Was he picking a fight with her? Is this boy some kind of delinquent?

Momo cleared her throat and started walking past the boy. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't have time for your childish aggressive advances." Momo says as the boy grabs her arm, nearly spinning her back toward him as he held his grip.

"Who said you could just fucking dart? How is a chick like you supposed to be a hero if you back down from a challenge?" the boy questions as Momo's eyes widen slightly.

He has a point, maybe that had been what had been holding her back a few moments ago. The challenge of it all, it would be challenging to make new friends. It would definitely be a challenge to take something like this to her parents and face them about her decision. It was the first large step in becoming a hero, one that she knows she has to take.

Momo steeled herself as she removed his hand. "I'm not backing down from any challenge. Especially not from a street punk like you." Momo says as the boy looks at her angrily before smirking.

"Now that's more like it Ponytail!" the boy says as he puts his hands up, was she really about to fight some guy she met literally 5 minutes ago? Momo sighed and dropped her bag along with her letter on top of it.

"Do you also plan on enrolling into U.A High?" Momo asks as the boy slightly lowered his hands, "Hell yeah and I'm going to dominate everyone and make it to the very top!" the boy says as Momo puts her hands down.

"You aren't worried about the fact that there could be roadblocks along the way?" Momo says as the boy smirks.

"I'm an unstoppable force Ponytail, anything or anyone in my way is going to get blasted through. I don't have a single problem." the boy says as Momo felt a twinge of something it was a weird feeling.

A mix of happiness along with frustration, this boy was irritating and yet it was weirdly nice being able to converse with someone her own age, especially someone as irregular as this guy.

"What if all of a sudden you did have an obstacle? What happens then?" Momo says without thinking as the boy looked back at her.

"Is that a challenge Ponytail!?" the boy says as Momo takes a step closer. "Perhaps, if you think you are up for it." Momo says confidently as she panicked internally.

What was she doing? This guy was obviously bad news so why was she just dancing with the devil like this?

The boy looked almost shocked as he chuckled, "Alright Ponytail, I'm interested. Hope you're ready to die when the time comes around!" the boy says as Momo picks back up her bag maintaining her cool.

"Sadly no one will be dying. Also, it's Momo Yaoyorozu. Not Ponytail." Momo says as the boy scoffed at her demeanor.

"Ponytail is going to be easier to remember than Yaoyowhatever. I never asked for your damn name." the boy says as Momo begins to walk past him again. "You didn't have to, I just wanted you to know." Momo says as she took several paces away.

"Katsuki Bakugo!" the boy cried out as Momo turned to face the boy with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"That's the name of the guy who's going to beat you!" Katsuki yells as a small smile graced her face. "It's nice to meet you!" Momo calls as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Piss off, Ponytail!" he says while turning around not being able to help the smirk that showed up on his face.

Momo watched the boy walk away as she smiled before looking at the letter, this was the first step to becoming a hero. Facing the challenge, this was her call to adventure.

Her story and now with a companion or rival she practically didn't have a choice but to take those steps forward. She had always wanted to be a hero, to be able to save everyone to watch them smile.

Backing down was no longer an option as she held the letter dearly.

7 months had passed excruciatingly but they passed nonetheless, Momo had woken up with a different vigor as she got ready that morning, she spent a minute or two in the mirror before stopping.

She looked at her hair before nodding placing it into a new spiky ponytail as she walked out of her doors toward the vehicle escorting her to school.

Momo arrived at the building taking in its atmosphere as she walked into it, she made her way through the hallways until she found her classroom. 1-A the door read as Momo entered into a fray of different students talking amongst each other.

Including a certain boy who was currently arguing with a rather proper boy, "Take your feet off of the desk immediately, that's disrespectful to school property!" the proper boy with the blue hair calls as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Piss off, Four-eyes." Katsuki says as he catches sight of Momo at the door and complies immediately to the other boy unconsciously as he smirked at her.

"Look who decided not to chicken out!" Katsuki says as he gets up. Momo clears her throat as she looked at him.

"Greetings Bakugo. Hope you're ready." Momo says as she walks past him and he scoffs. "Oh, I'm ready alright." the boy says as he smirks at her and she sends a smile back.

She had no clue what was in store for her at U.A. or even what to expect but with Bakugo in her class.

Things were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, welcome back to another chapter! So far I'm having a ton of fun writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. If you like anything or have any constructive criticism please feel free to review. Without any further ado.**

**Chapter 2: Sparks **

The first day of class didn't really go as Katsuki had expected at all. It was actually a super shitty day, first, the sensei was practically asleep the entire session only to threaten the person in last place with expulsion for some dumb quirk assessment.

Then his childhood fan loser all the sudden has a quirk he's been hiding for years. Seriously, had he just been fucking with him for over a decade?!

Lastly, that ponytail bitch did quite averagely as well. She sounded like she was competent, hell even rival material when they first met, but now she was just average.

It pissed him off, genuinely.

Katsuki left the classroom with his hands shoved in his pockets, "Fucking Deku and his quirk. That asshole." Katsuki grumbled as he strode through the hallways.

"Bakugo." a voice calls as Katsuki stops to turn toward it. It was the girl from 7 months ago, the one who challenged him.

"The fuck do you want Ponytail?" Katsuki says as she catches up to him, "You shouldn't use such vulgar language." Momo says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Buzz off, who are you one of my mentors?" Katsuki says as they exit the building. "Of course not, it's just rather unbecoming of a hero to be to swear as you do." Momo says as Katsuki chuckles.

"Well aren't you just a treat? Fuck off, go bother somebody else with your etiquette shit." Katsuki says as Momo huffs and walks ahead of him before giving him a look.

"Everyone else is well behaved rather than rude like yourself." Momo says as Katsuki growled, "You are just asking for me to kick your ass, aren't you?" Katsuki says slightly raising his hand, Momo just gives him an unimpressed look as she rolled her eyes.

"As your current rival, it is a necessity for me to challenge you as well as help you become a better person." Momo says as Katsuki stops looking at her as he frowns.

"You? One of my rivals? Don't make me fucking laugh Ponytail! You were shitty enough in that assessment!" Katsuki says as Momo frowned.

"I believe I did well enough in the assessment we had in class today." Momo says as Katsuki huffs.

"You don't hold a fucking candle to me and you know it Ponytail. You were at least interesting when we first met but now you're just like that shitty extra from the private school!" Katsuki says as Momo clenched her fist before placing it to her chest.

"Anything?" Momo says as Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her, "Anything." he says as Momo slightly chuckles.

"Then let's have a bit of a competition. Shall we?" Momo says as Katsuki smirks. "What did you have in mind?" Katsuki says with that smirk on his face a Momo pulls out a textbook from her bag.

"It'll be a battle of intellect." Momo says coolly as Katsuki stared blankly at her.

"Go the hell away." Katsuki says as he tries walking past her while Momo deflates.

"Huh? You seemed so interested earlier." Momo says as she pursues him. "That was before you pulled out your textbook, I was expecting a fight! Katsuki says as Momo gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, of course not! Without our provisional licenses fighting with our quirks is strictly prohibited." Momo says as Katsuki sighed.

"I'm not about to battle you over nerd shit!" Katsuki says as Momo looked at him plainly.

"You call it nerd stuff and yet according to our school's records you placed third in the entrance exam, preceded by Mr. Iida and then me. Doesn't that make you a nerd as well?" Momo says as Katsuki furls his brows.

"Screw you Ponytail!... Wait did you fucking say you were above four eyes in our class?" Katsuki says as Momo looked taken aback before recovering.

"Yes, that is correct. In our class, I'm the number one spot for exam grades." Momo says as Katsuki clenched his fist before smirking. "Then you are fucking on Ponytail!" Katsuki says with a renewed vigor as Momo grins.

"Are you being serious?" Momo says as Katsuki nods, "Of course I am! Nothing is going to be more satisfying than knocking you on your ass and taking the top spot!"

Katsuki says as Momo sweatdropped before grinning again. "Then a challenge it shall be." Momo says as Katsuki smirks again as they head toward their destination.

Katsuki Bakugo was a natural-born genius, barely being phased by the like of any intellectual challenge. He was top of his class at his old middle school being untouchable in academics as well as everything else.

So why was he being crushed right now?

Momo was just supposed to be some stepping stone on his path to glory but instead, she was right here in front of him just crushing him, in every subject they clashed.

Science, Math, History, American History, Economics, even English.

Yet Momo silently beat him at every little test that had been crafted for this little competition, It was really getting on Katsuki's nerves.

How could some chick just drive him into the dirt in everything he was supposed to be superior in?

What kind of monster was she?

Katsuki gritted his teeth as Momo smiled at him, "Well, it's your move." Momo says gently as Katsuki growls, "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Katsuki took one of his black pieces on the chessboard as he moved it forward.

He was sweating, he could feel the way her eyes scanned the board and watched his movements.

It's just a game of chess, so why was he so stressed out?

Momo smirked as she made her next move, innocent enough as she did it with a small smile.

She was taunting him, with every movement, drawing out the long game just to fuck with him.

"Alright Ponytail, wanna play like that!?" Katsuki says as he moves his bishop piece overtaking the knight that was perpendicular to her king.

Katsuki smirked, in one more move it was his game. She couldn't move her king anywhere, she was surrounded on all sides.

"How's that for some shitty chess match? Serves you right to challenge me!" Katsuki says as Momo grins at him.

"Checkmate." Momo says as Katsuki's smirk disappears.

The blonde boy's head darts over to the board spotting a lone pawn in the spot where his king used to be.

Katsuki shook with anger, she not only beat him but with a pawn of all pieces.

Katsuki fumed, "That's bullshit!" Katsuki says as Momo hushes him. "We are in a library, calm yourself." Momo says as Katsuki crosses his arms.

"Explain. How the hell did you beat me with some lowly pawn?" Katsuki says as Momo looks at the board.

"You were focused on using your pawns as sacrificial pieces instead of actual pieces. You tried to beat me by using brute strength without proper tactic."

Momo says as Katsuki's eyes widened.

"You figured that out a while ago, so the rest of the time you were baiting me into a false sense of security. Allowing for you to slip past my defences." Katsuki calculates leaving Momo surprised.

"What's that face for Ponytail?" Katsuki growls as Momo looks to the side.

"You just surprised me with how rational you can be when you aren't being self-centered." Momo says as Katsuki slams his hand on the table. "Fuck you Ponytail!" Katsuki says as Momo chuckles a little bit.

The librarian wasn't all too keen on their interact kicking them out of the library leaving them outside in the dark of night.

"Your brash behavior got us kicked out." Momo sighs as Katsuki shoves his hands in his pockets, "It was all bullshit anyway!" Katsuki exclaims as Momo sighs.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept defeat?" Momo asks as Katsuki shot her a glare. "Cause I'm a hero and heroes never lose." Katsuki says as Momo just looked at him silently as he threw her a canned tea.

Momo fumbled with it for a second before properly catching it.

"That's for keeping you out late. I'm sure Alfred is going to be pissed you aren't home yet." Katsuki says as he begins walking off.

"H-hey you aren't going to offer to walk me home?" Momo asks as Katsuki just gave her a smirk, "You're a big girl, you should obviously be able to get home by yourself."

Katsuki says as Momo frowned, "You brute!" Momo exclaims as Katsuki stops. Momo began to sweat as he came marching back.

"Bakugo I-" Momo starts as Katsuki tugs her arm. "Come on. I'll fucking walk you halfway." Katsuki says while looking away. Momo looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Don't get the fucking wrong idea." Katsuki says as he begins walking with Momo following behind him.

The walk was silent for the most part with Katsuki silently studying the girl to his side who seemed to be taking in the city sights. "Why the hell are you so invested in fucking with me?" Katsuki says as Momo gives him a puzzled look.

"I don't think I understand." Momo says as Katsuki huffs. "All day you've been trying to measure up to me, then you just sat around and beat me senseless. It's almost as if you're trying to be my friend and some shit." Katsuki says as Momo stops to look at him.

"I thought we were friends." Momo says as Katsuki turns to look at her, "I said rivals. You did too."

Katsuki says as Momo steps closer, "Aren't rivals friends as well?"

Momo says as Katsuki huffs, "Who the hell told you that bullshit?" Katsuki says as Momo huffs.

"I-I've done some reading on it." Momo says as Katsuki snickers, "What?" Momo asks as her face begins to redden.

"You read fucking manga as reference material for real life?" Katsuki says as he begins to laugh.

"That's ridiculous!" Katsuki says as Momo's face burns red as she huffs and crosses her arms.

"I thought that we were becoming rivals and therefore friends so it was the best material I could think of!" Momo exclaims as Katsuki slows down his laughter.

"You've never had friends before have you?" Katsuki says as Momo sighed.

"Well, I've had acquaintances in the past. If that count."

Momo says as Katsuki continues to look at her blankly.

"I want a rematch." Katsuki says as he continues walking ahead as Momo looks at him.

"What?" Momo says as Katsuki turns around. "You fucking heard me, I ain't repeating myself. I'm going to keep challenging you until you fucking lose to me, got it?"

Katsuki says refusing to face her. Momo looks at him for a second before smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Momo says as Katsuki growls.

"Cause that's what rivals are for, right? I won't lose again."

Katsuki says as Momo finds herself grinning massively as she catches up to him, hoping to see his face.

"Thank you, Bakugo." Momo says gently as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Piss off Ponytail." Katsuki says as the two of them walked through the night in peaceful silence.

The next day at school had been interesting, as soon as they arrived.

All Might showed up to the class and took them out to hero training, The rest of the small interactions had been typical in nature to Momo.

That was until teams A and E were up against each other. Momo had learned plenty as the two teams went head to head.

Midoriya was extremely resourceful if not a little naive, Uraraka was driven, to say the least, Iida had been calculating and decisive.

But Katsuki, her recently obtained rival and kind of friend. Had been a monster. The way he fought in such a calculating yet destructive manner.

It actually surprised her a little bit, but she had a theory on his brutality toward the green-haired boy.

Katsuki was taking this fight seriously, to the point he was willing to almost kill Midoriya. Everyone looked at the screen as they commented about his villainous behavior, but to Momo it just seemed like a childish tantrum from someone who'd been lied to.

Momo stood and watched as Katsuki loomed over Izuku as the other boy stared at the raging blonde.

"Bakugo, if you use another one of those explosions you'll be disqualified!"

All Might exclaims as Katsuki scoffed and looked back toward Izuku.

"Well, you heard the man. I guess it's hand to hand from here Deku!"

Katsuki yells as Izuku stands up to throw a punch at him only for Katsuki to maneuver around it blasting Izuku in the back.

"Attacks like those are so unmanly!" Kirishima a spiky red-haired boy called out from his spot.

"He never seemed like much of a thinker but that strategy was fairly intricate."

Momo comments as a boy half-frozen in ice squinted at the screen.

"Using the first attack as a feint to follow up with another one, someone like that guy is actually capable of tactic."

The half-frozen boy says as Momo turns around to look at her fellow classmates.

"That's enough from all of you. We should be watching and analyzing the footage without being biased toward either side. We are heroes in training, so is Bakugo despite his rather unorthodox methodologies. We should treat him and all of our other classmates with respect."

Momo says as she turns around to look at the screen again.

The half-frozen boy looked at her back as she watched with intent, his own eyes soon met the screen.

"Woah, that was actually pretty manly." Kirishima says as Mina looks at him, "Stop calling everything manly, Yaoyorozu is obviously a girl!"

Mina exclaims as Mineta snickers, "Of course she is you would be a fool not to notice." Mineta says with a perverted gleam in his eyes causing everyone to back away from him.

"Why aren't you using your quirk! You mocking me?! Ever since we were kids, you always have!"

Katsuki says as Izuku looked at him in fear. "I know you are looking down on me!"

Katsuki says as he charges, "It's because you're so awesome… That I wanna beat you!"

Izuku says as he charges as well.

"I wanna win! I wanna beat you, you idiot!" Izuku says as Katsuki scoffs.

"Stop looking at me like that, you damned nerd!" Katsuki yells as Momo smiles a tiny bit.

"I see. Izuku is actually a bit like me."

Momo says as she watches their battle come to its climactic finish.

Izuku's team ended up winning causing Katsuki to scowl and get quiet.

Momo looked at the boy with a mixture of curiosity and understanding as the next team went up to go against each other.

Momo fought the urge to sit next to him. Instead focusing back on the screen so he could sit with his thoughts.

After all the teams had gone they went through them all by one eventually getting to Team A and E.

"The MVP for this match was Iida! Can anybody tell me why?"

All Might says as no one rose their hands as Momo sighed looking at Katsuki who was about to speak or even outburst.

Momo raised her hand, "I can All Might Sensei." Momo says as she closes her eyes.

"Iida was the most adept to the scenario." Momo continues explaining as Katsuki perks an ear.

"From what I saw from Bakugo it looked like all of his attacks and actions were fueled by some sort of personal grudge this made him lose focus. Using destructive attacks while very viable and realistic as playing out the villain part was extremely biased and quite frankly foolish."

Momo says as Katsuki grits his teeth.

"Uraraka lost focus as well, also her final attack was impractical outside of a training scenario. Midoriya's faults were the same as Bakugo's. This is compared to Iida's counter strategy for Uraraka, his had his thinking in the right spot however his reaction timing was too slow ultimately resulting in a loss."

Momo finishes as the class went silent. All Might slowly put his thumb up, "Yes… You are correct." All Might says sheepishly as Momo huffs.

"We all have to start at the bottom and work up, if we don't cheer each other on and help each other grow, that goes for all of us. Then we'll never be heroes!"

Momo exclaims as the class gave scattered applause.

Afterward, Momo went looking around for Katsuki, she felt just a tiny bit bad for getting on him as she did.

As Momo looked around she bumped into the half-frozen boy. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." Momo says as the boy spoke. "You're Momo Yaoyorozu right?" the boy says as Momo looked back at him.

"That information would be correct. You must be Shoto Todoroki."

Momo says as Shoto nods.

"What's your relationship with Bakugo?" Shoto asks as Momo looks at him with a slight squint.

"A fellow hero in training albeit a bit troublesome but still a classmate. You should treat him with the same respect, as should he with everyone else. It's also good to see you have an interest in your fellow classmates but I'm in a hurry so we'll pick up any conversation at a later time."

Momo says with a bow before she left, Shoto sat there speechless as she retreated toward the gate.

He felt oddly blown off.

"She's definitely interesting, to say the least." Shoto says as he walks away.

Katsuki had his bag slung on his back with one hand holding it and the other in his pocket. He strode further from the school gates as he heard footsteps.

"Bakugo."

Momo says as Katsuki turns around eyes puffy, "Are you obsessed with me or something Ponytail?"

Katsuki says as Momo notices his eyes, "It's called being a friend. Maybe if you weren't so rash you would have more."

Momo says as Katsuki scoffs, "Says you with your acquaintances." Katsuki says with a hint of a smirk before shaking it off.

"Well, go on then, Finish up your little rant and we'll call it a damn day."

Katsuki says as Momo sighed.

"No."

She says as Katsuki gave her a look. "First of all, I gave you my piece, second of all, I won't give you the satisfaction."

Momo says as Katsuki squints at her. "The hell are you talking about?!"

Katsuki says as Momo gives him a look.

"You have an inferiority complex, with Midoriya and probably others being a trigger for it. So instead I'll just make you sit with what you've already got." Momo says as Katsuki sighed.

"You are way too smart for your own fucking good Ponytail, but I don't need you to have my back and some shit."

Katsuki says as Momo steps closer. "Then why did you stop?" Momo questions as Katsuki's frown lifts slightly.

"You chose to stand right there and listen to my words. You can deny it yourself but I won't believe you." Momo says as Katsuki growls. "You don't know shit about me Ponytail." Katsuki says as Momo takes another step closer as he steps back.

"You're right but if we are going to be friends then… I would like to." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her in surprise.

"What the hell is your problem?" Katsuki says as Momo gives him a look, "I've never been the best when it comes to communication, let alone any other relationships."

Momo says as Katsuki looks at her with surprise. "What I'm saying is." Momo starts as she looked at Katsuki again.

"Would you like to be my first friend?"

Momo says as Katsuki looks at her before laughing.

"That was corny to all hell Ponytail!" Katsuki laughs as Momo blushes hitting at his chest. Katsuki softly grabs one of her wrists causing her face to redden as his does as well as he looks at her with his eyes shining their beautiful red against the sunlight.

"Don't blame me for whatever happens next, Alright?" Katsuki says with a smirk as he lets go.

Momo sat their silently for a moment feeling her quickening heartbeat as Katsuki kept walking.

Momo smiled as she caught up, "Let me walk you halfway."

Momo says as Katsuki scoffs, "Piss off Ponytail, I can protect myself." Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo chuckled.

"That look is way better than your crying one." Momo says as Katsuki growls. "Oi, Fuck you! I wasn't crying!" Katsuki says as Momo smirked and walked alongside of him.

Her first friend was really unorthodox and crude but she couldn't complain too much, there was a hidden charm behind it all. Even if she had to dig to find it.

However, with Katsuki things seemed just a little brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Each Other's Backs**

The bus ride there was very uninteresting in Momo's opinion, that's interesting considering she spent most of her time either staring at her new friend or out the window to take in the sights of the outdoors.

Watching people interact briefly along with the landscape zooming by has always interested Momo slightly but she could genuinely say at this moment that she was bored.

Her ears soon focused on another conversation as she perked up slightly to the noise.

"You wanna talk about cool and strong? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo,"

Momo overheard as the red-haired boy known as Kirishima gushed as Tsuyu replied bluntly. "Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular." she says as Katsuki growls.

"What'd you say Frog-Face?!" Katsuki retorts, "See."

Tsuyu says as Momo sweatdropped while the girl next to her known as Uraraka started snickering.

"We've barely been talking and you've already established that you have the personality of a steamed turd." Kaminari says as Katsuki growls again.

Izuku puts his hands to the side of his face as he muttered something about a 'Kacchan' while Uraraka started laughing.

"I think it's fun. I don't think Bakugo could get any fouler." Uraraka says as she laughs harder, Momo fights her own smirk as she placed a hand against her mouth.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo says as the building came into sight.

"Everyone look alive, we're here…" Aizawa says as the members of the class agree with him.

All of a sudden, the pro-hero Thirteen was in front of the class.

"Woah, it's pro-hero Thirteen!" Izuku says as Uraraka perks up bubbly "I love Thirteen, he's such a gentleman!" Uraraka says causing Momo to place a finger to her chin.

"Isn't Thirteen a female?" Momo says as a nudge on her back broke her concentration as she jumped a little.

"Bakugo!" Momo said with a hushed yell as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"This shit is boring, could we hurry and get to the exercise already?" Katsuki says as Momo sighed.

"We should be paying attention to what Thirteen is saying, It could be vital to the exercise."

Momo says as Katsuki scoffs, "What's with that dumbass look on your face?" Katsuki says in an almost teasing tone as Momo finally felt the weird smile on her face as she turned away from the boy.

"It must be the excitement about the exercise today." Momo says quickly as Katsuki snickers, "You are so damn sheltered Ponytail."

Katsuki says as Momo softly flicks him as she pointed out Thirteen as the boy sighed and complied.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware of… My quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything, However, my power could easily kill."

Thirteen says as the class got quiet after that, Momo felt a slight chill as Katsuki stood practically unfazed.

"I've got no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

Thirteen says as the rest of the class just stared at her, Momo flickered her eyes toward Katsuki for a second before looking back toward Thirteen.

'She has a fair point, Katsuki's quirk is creating explosions from the palms of his hands. So far there doesn't seem to be a limit other than I assume the cold. How powerful could explosions like those be?'

Momo thinks to herself as Thirteen continues explaining.

"During Aizawa's Fitness Test you learned of your hidden potential, while training with All Might, you learned the dangers of your quirks against others. However, with this rescue training, you will all learn how to use your powers in order to help people. I hope you all leave here today with the understanding that you are meant to help people!" Thirteen says with a bow as the class applauds.

Momo sighed as she looks toward Katsuki again who caught her and gave a small glare. "The fuck are you staring at Ponytail?" Katsuki said as Momo waved her hands at him.

"I was merely doing some assessment is all!" Momo says quickly as Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Stop assessing so hard, I can hear your brain frying right next to me." Katsuki said as Momo rolled her eyes.

"I was simply curious, You're quirk is rather destructive so as soon as Thirteen mentioned something about it, it made me think." Momo said as Katsuki growled.

"You calling me dangerous?" Katsuki said as he leaned closer to the girl as she leaned closer to meet him.

Their noses were barely touching as Momo spoke.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. As a matter of fact, I think you are capable of decent hero work." Momo said as Katsuki fumed.

"You got some fucking nerve-" Katsuki started as he is cut off by a yell from Aizawa. "Everyone, get back and huddle together!" Aizawa yells as he put his goggles on and dove toward the men coming out of a black mist.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki said as Momo looked on at the Villains with shock as she looked around.

"We're too close!" Momo calls out as Katsuki shot her a look before he noticed the black mist surrounding them.

"Damn it!"

Katsuki yelled as he shoved Momo backward away from the mist as it over him, Momo looked over at him as she recovered only to be overtaken herself.

Momo rematerialized at a mountainous area as she landed carefully.

"This must be, the mountain area." Momo said to herself as she inspected the surrounding area. "Damn!" a voice called as Momo quickly turned her head in that direction.

"That must be one of our classmates." Momo said as she looked around while running.

"Where did Bakugo end up?" Momo said as she spotted a short-haired girl along with a slightly taller blonde-haired boy wearing a black jacket.

"There they are." Momo said as she created a staff and attacked the first villain she came into contact with.

"Are you two okay!?" Momo called as the girl nodded, "Thanks for getting here Vice Pres!" Kyoka said as Momo began materializing a sword for Kyoka.

"Can you fight with one of these?" Momo asked as Kyoka pulled the rest out.

"Yeah I should be able to." Kyoka said as she got into a stance. "I'm here too." Kaminari said as Momo and Kyoka dash into the Villains surrounding them.

Momo used her staff to maintain distance as she created more objects to use during the fight.

'From what I observed, most of the villains use close combat as their main source of attack. If we can keep them at a distance then we should be able to win here.' Momo deduces as Kyoka blocks an attack to her side.

"Hey, Lighting guy! Shouldn't you be frying them or something?!" Kyoka yelled at Kaminari who called back.

"I'm trying but I can only run my electricity through my own body. If I try to discharge I can't control it." Kaminari said as Momo looked back at the both of them.

"Fine then be a human stun-gun!" Kyoka called as she kicked the boy into a villain shocking him.

"Hey! I'm actually pretty strong huh?!" Kaminari says as Momo throws a net on an approaching villain.

"Get serious you two!" Momo said as her eyes widened, "Discharge." Momo said as she looked toward Kyoka.

"Ms. Jirou, advance to my side. Mr. Kaminari get ready to discharge your electricity!" Momo said as Kaminari waved his hands.

"But you two-" Kaminari starts as Momo finishes, "We'll be fine just prepare. It's ready." Momo says as Jirou sent a sound wave toward the other villains.

"This is just how it is with bigger objects." Momo said as the back of her costume ripped open revealing a sheet flying out.

"Kaminari!" Momo said as Kaminari grinned. "Gotcha." Kaminari said as he discharged his electricity shocking everyone in the vicinity. "Holy crap, Vice Pres this was brilliant." Kyoka said as she gaped at Momo.

"Now then, I'm worried about the others. Let's hurry up and regroup." Momo said as Kyoka shakily pointed at her. "Y-you're... having a wardrobe malfunction." Kyoka said as Momo created another top. "It's a simple fix." Momo said as she was putting it on.

'Damn she's stacked. I'm feeling seriously self-conscious now.' Kyoka thought to herself as Momo became decent again.

Momo created a flare then shot it into the air as she looked around.

"Hopefully if there is anyone around they'll spot this and hopefully come into our direction. We'll wait here until Kaminari recovers before moving."

Momo said as Kyoka nodded, "That's pretty badass." Kyoka said as Momo looked at her, "What is?" Momo asked innocently as Kyoka looked off to the side.

"It's almost like you're already a pro-hero or something." Kyoka said as Momo reddens slightly.

"Please you flatter me, however, I'm just as inexperienced as everyone else." Momo said as Kyoka rolled her eyes.

"Well you totally came and saved our butts I'll tell you that." Kyoka said as Momo flinched and turned her body toward where Kaminari was.

"Nobody move, as a fellow electric type I don't want to kill him. However, If you mess around I will." The villain said as Kaminari put his thumbs up.

"Wheyyy…" he said as Momo furrowed her brow. "Kaminari!" Momo yelled as Kyoka bit her nails. "He got him, kid got careless…" she said as they both put their hands up.

Momo looked around trying to find some kind of way to save Kaminari, 'Is there seriously no way to get to him?" Momo thinks to herself as she looked down at a loose rock beside her foot.

'This could work. If I kick it right into the villains face it should be the perfect amount of time to at least grab Kaminari then Kyoka could follow through and take him out.'

Momo thought to herself as she looked up at the villain before kicking the rock hitting him directly in the face.

"Perfect! Kyoka!" Momo said as she grabbed Kaminari by the jacket as the villain only tightened his grip and pulled them both in with electricity sparking off of him.

"Dumb move brat you just got both of you killed." He said as Momo flinched, before smiling.

An explosion sent the villain flying as Katsuki landed in front of both of them, "Burst Rush Turbo..." he said as he dusted himself off.

"Woah it's the guy with the crappy attitude!" Kyoka said as Katsuki growled.

"Shut the fuck up Long Ears! What's the big idea getting yourself saved again Ponytail?" Katsuki asked as Kirishima slid down the small hill.

"I'm also here!" the red-haired boy called as Momo sighed. "Thank you Katsuki, I knew I could count on the support." Momo said as she brushed herself off.

"Piss off, you were bluffing the hell out of that guy. How'd you know it was going to be me anyway?" Katsuki asked as Momo giggled.

"Everyone else is probably locked into their encounters, while with your tenacity and natural strength would be finished before most of us. Though if I'm to be painfully honest I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to save Kaminari, nor you actually showing up." Momo said as she got quiet, Katsuki flicked her on the head.

"I saved your asses, so it's nothing to whine over now. The next thing is getting you guys the hell out of here."

Katsuki said as Momo raised an eyebrow. "Us? What about you?" Momo said as Katsuki smirked

"That warp gate guy is only going to cause more trouble, so I'll be taking care of him."

Katsuki said as Momo frowned, "He's a villain." Momo said as Katsuki gave her a cocky look.

"Nothing a badass like myself can't handle." Katsuki said as Momo shook her head before smiling.

"I was right. You are capable of doing heroic things." Momo said as Katsuki reddened slightly. "Of fucking course I am Ponytail!"

Katsuki yelled as Momo shook her head again. "How vulgar." she said as the two of them stopped talking and looked at the other two who were watching in awe.

"Katsuki?" Kirishima asked as Kyoka pointed, "You two actually get along?" she asked as they both blush.

"Ponytail is just a pain in the ass! Don't think of it too much!" Katsuki said as Momo shook her head.

"As Vice President it's my responsibility to be able to communicate with my fellow classmates!" Momo exclaimed as Kirishima and Kyoka look at each other before looking at them again. "You guys are adorable." Kyoka said as Katsuki stepped closer, "I'll kill you Long Ears!" Katsuki yelled as Momo cleared her throat.

"Our main focus now should be evacuating toward the exit." Momo said as the others nodded with Katsuki looking away and huffing.

"Then let's go."

Everyone looked over at the half-frozen boy as he walked over to them nonchalantly, "Todoroki." Momo says simply as Katsuki huffed.

"Took you long enough Half and Half." Katsuki said as Todoroki squinted his eyes at him.

"Let's get a move on." Todoroki says as Katsuki growled, "Don't ignore me asswipe!" Katsuki exclaimed as Momo shook her head.

"Yo, I've got Lightning Dude." Kirishima says as Katsuki shot out an explosion hitting an enemy going in for an ambush. "Let's just get you dumbasses out of here." Katsuki said as Momo looked at him with marvel.

'Incredible reflexes! This just means I'll have to be on my guard as well' Momo thought to herself as she made a dull halberd.

More villains were approaching as Momo called back, "We're moving! Jirou cover the rear, Todoroki protect our sides, Katsuki and I will act as Vanguard. Kirishima protect Kaminari." Momo said as she dashed forward with Katsuki blasting with her.

"Don't fucking order me around!" Katsuki exclaims as he takes out another enemy, Todoroki kept freezing the area to their sides to prevent being overwhelmed.

Momo moved fluidly as she attacked with grace while Katsuki complimented her with his own follow-ups. Momo flicked her eyes over, using her halberd to stop a villain dead in his tracks with a gut blow before he attacked Katsuki.

"You're welcome." Momo says as Katsuki flips over her sending a dropped explosion on a villain to her side. "Not too fucking shabby, however, you ain't outclassing me!" Katsuki said as the others watched the two of them fight off the villains in the front.

'Seriously, they barely knew each other and yet they have such cooperation and prowess. Are they just avoiding each other or is there an actual synergy here?' Todoroki thought to himself as the end came into sight.

"There! I'll handle these mooks, you all get out of here!" Katsuki yelled as he blasted another villain. Momo looked at him before Todoroki shook his head and stepped forward.

"I'll watch his back, get that guy to safety." Todoroki says as Momo lets out a breath she seemed to be holding as she nodded, "Let's go ahead!" Momo said as Kirishima rushed forward with Kyoka.

"Thanks Bakubro!" Kirishima says as Kyoka chuckles, "Yeah, thanks Bakubro!" Kyoka yelled as Momo caught up with them, "Be careful." Momo said quietly as they made their way to the stairs.

Katsuki blasted away at several lingering villains as Todoroki froze more that were approaching, "Nobody asked for your help, Half and Half." Katsuki said as Todoroki scoffed "Nobody had to, besides they have a plan to kill All Might." Todoroki said as Katsuki widened his eyes.

"Chess." he said as his head wiped over to the Nomu in front of Izuku, along with the grey-haired man reaching toward Tsuyu and the warp gate over Aizawa's body.

"Fuck!" Katsuki yelled as he was about to blast off, before the sound of the swinging open of doors caught his attention. He gaped as he caught sight of who it was.

"All Might!" Katsuki called as Todoroki gritted his teeth.

"FEAR NOT."

"I… AM HERE." All Might said as the grey-haired man looked over. "Ah…"

"Iida told me the gist of the situation when I met him on the way. You kids must have been so scared. However I'm here now." All Might said as the grey-haired man squinted at him.

"I've been waiting, hero. You're worthless trash." the man said as Izuku looked over, 'All Might he's not smiling!" Izuku said as All Might quickly recovered Aizawa.

"I'm sorry Aizawa."

All Might said as he looked in Izuku's direction and quickly grabbed all of three of the kids there. "Everyone to the entrance. Take Aizawa there, he's unconscious!" All Might said as he faltered slightly.

'All Might..!"

Katsuki looked on from the side as his eyes widened, "All Might looks hurt…" Katsuki notes as Todoroki blasted another villain with ice. "Focus. We'll get to him in a second for now we have to get over there." Todoroki said as Katsuki blasted his way through the ice pillar containing the villains.

"You don't have to tell me fucking twice!" Katsuki yelled as he watched Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta carry Aizawa to the entrance.

Katsuki saw Izuku make a mad dash toward All Might who was stuck in a nelson capable of tearing him in half along with the warp gate. Katsuki gritted his teeth and growled as he blasted over quickly

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled as a portal opened in front of him, "Get… The hell outta here!"

"Deku!"

Katsuki yelled as he slammed the metal part of the warp gate into the ground. Todoroki froze one half of the Nomu's body as Kirishima swiped at the grey-haired man missing just barely.

"I heard you were here to kill All Might, But scum like you could **never** kill the symbol of peace." Todoroki said as Katsuki looked over at him scoffing as he pushed down on the warp gate.

"You ain't all that, you misty mook!" Katsuki exclaimed as Kirishima gritted his teeth. "Crap I almost had 'em!" Kirishima said as Izuku looked at the three boys.

"Kacchan… Guys..!" Izuku said as Katsuki looked over.

"Pick your jaw off the ground Deku, You're catching flies. Katsuki said as he smirked at the green-haired boy.

"You've pinned out only way out of here." the grey-haired man said as Katsuki smirked "You were using your mist to hide your real body, meaning you can be hit with physical attacks. earlier was a bad time to slip that close one." Katsuki said as the warp gate groaned.

"Try anything fishy and I'll blow you straight to Kingdom Come!" Katsuki growled as Kirishima sweatdropped.

"That's not very heroic." Kirishima said as the Nomu regenerated from the ice and dashed quickly toward Katsuki. Katsuki barely had time to look over as he was suddenly out of the range of the Nomu.

"Kacchan you dodged all of that? Wow!" Izuku said as Katsuki huffed, "No I didn't shut up Deku."

Katsuki stood back up as Izuku stood beside him, with Todoroki and Kirishima ready to face off with the villains before them, "All Might, you're bleeding and I think your time may be.." Izuku said as All Might gave them a thumbs up. "Nothing to worry about. It's just time for a pro to get serious!" All Might said as he dashed and clashed in a head on assault with the Nomu.

Momo watched the powerful encounter as she clenched her fist, "I feel so useless." Momo said as Kyoka prodded as Kaminari wheyed. "Don't feel too bad. I'm sure they've got it handled. Besides you are the only one here who's managing to keep everyone from losing their minds." Kyoka said as Momo smiled at her weakly as the intensity grew.

"Katsuki…" Momo said quietly as All Might yelled

"PLUS ULTRA!"

The Nomu was knocked clear out of the top of the dome flying off who knows where.

Katsuki and the other boys looked on as the smoke blew everywhere. 'So this is the top of the world of pros..' Katsuki and Todoroki thought to themselves as All Might looked toward the grey-haired man.

"Now then. Let's finish things up here villain."

All Might said as the grey-haired man growled

Katsuki walked off as he looked at the finish line looking gate as he caught sight of a smiling Momo as he smirked slightly. "All Might's got this." Katsuki said as Todoroki and Kirishima followed. Izuku stayed there and clenched his other fist.

Izuku suddenly dashed causing Katsuki to whip his head back.

"Stay away from All Might!" Izuku yelled as Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Damn that nerd!" Katsuki said as he moved to dash as well when a bullet went through the hand of the grey-haired man.

Katsuki looked back at the entrance to see all of the other heroes, "We're a little late but we made it." Iida said as he growled

"President of Class 1-A… Reporting for duty!" Iida yelled as Katsuki looked at the boy. "Glasses?" Katsuki said as the other two boys behind him sighed.

Thirteen tried to suck the remaining two villains away but the warp gate managed to escape with the both of them.

Izuku laid on the ground in pain as a wall of cement covered the sight of him and All Might.

Katsuki huffed as he turned around and walked away.

"That was crazy Bakubro!" Kirishima said as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "That was nothing." Katsuki said as Todoroki looked over at him.

"You were pretty capable out there, you might actually be a threat." Todoroki said as Katsuki growled, "Fuck you Half and Half! I'll take you out right here, right now!" Katsuki exclaimed as the made it to the top of the stairs.

"Impressive." Momo said simply as Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Don't patronize me Ponytail." Katsuki said as Kyoka smiled while walking over. "You know. Maybe you don't suck as much as I thought." Kyoka said as Katsuki yelled at her.

Momo looked down at the carnage and sighed. Yet another challenge she couldn't meet head-on, she shouldn't feel this bad but she does.

Momo clenched her fist as they all exited the center.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys quick note, there will be uses of music for this chapter so I'll just drop off some references for you, in case you want to listen along for immersion purposes.**

**Waltz of Flowers by Tchaikovsky**

**Fur Elise by Beethoven**

**Creep from Lucifer Season 4 EP 1**

**Peace Sign Piano/Synthiasia My Hero Academia **

**There you go, all in order. Thanks for reading again and enjoy. **

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter 4: Waltz of The Flowers **

Momo pressed on a key of the grand piano in her room as she sighed moving back to her bed. School had been canceled today because of the USJ incident, Momo had appreciated the break but couldn't shake off her sense of regret over her lack of action near the end of the incident.

"Young Miss." A young woman bows as she enters the room with a plate covered with food.

"I've brought you a meal. It seems you haven't eaten all day." The young woman said as Momo put her hand up.

"It's only 11 am Taika, I appreciate the meal but I do not wish to eat at the moment." Momo said as Taika bowed.

"Yes, Young Miss." Taika said as she bowed and left the room.

Momo didn't have much of an appetite, oddly with her incredible metabolism, she was always even a little hungry. Momo sighed as she walked into her bathroom mirror and inspected her features.

She had looked tired, no visible bags but you could tell something was bothering her, she was clad in a white blouse, along with black shorts hidden by the length of the blouse. Momo placed a hand on her face and moved it slightly slowly rubbing her face.

"I honestly need to wake up." Momo said as she heard a shriek coming from outside of her room.

Momo jumped at the noise creating a staff as she entered the hallway only to find Katsuki standing a little bit before her room with a plate in his hands covered in food. Katsuki scowled as he looked toward the tall rich girl.

"Tell your maids to shut up, they're making way too much fucking noise over some cooking." Katsuki said as Momo looked at him confusedly as she looked him up and down.

Katsuki looked relaxed as he wore a white shirt with word Bang on it along with a sleeveless vest, black slightly loose-fitting jeans, and whites shoes.

Momo then realized she was only wearing her pajamas and turned red as she slammed the door in his face. "Bakugo?!" Momo yelled as Katsuki fumed.

"Oi Ponytail what the fuck?!" Katsuki yelled as Momo was tripping all over herself changing out of her blouse.

"I'm not decent! What are you doing here?" Momo asked as Katsuki huffed, "I didn't break into your house or anything. I was invited in, but your maids are freaks." Katsuki answered as Momo opened the door again.

This time she was wearing a red collared shirt along with white shorts. "Don't call them freaks, obviously seeing someone as brash and off-kilter as you isn't something they see all the time." Momo said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you gonna let me in?" Katsuki said as Momo looked at him before giggling slightly. "You seriously can be as unruly as ever, even in someone else's home." Momo said as Katsuki looked away from her.

"Piss off." Katsuki said as Momo motioned for him to come in, Momo closed the door behind him, she then realized the situation. She had just let a boy in her room, he was a friend sure but they were alone together.

Momo's face reddened as she watched the first boy to ever be in her room scanning it before finding a small table setting the area up before placing the food down. He then looked toward Momo and pointed at the other side.

Momo sighed as she sat on the other side, "Katsuki is this.." Momo started as Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Eat." Katsuki said as Momo shook her head at his demeanor.

"You honestly need to learn some manners. Maybe Ms. Asui was right when she mentioned your unhingedness." Momo said as Katsuki huffed.

"Forget about Frog face and eat the damn food Ponytail." Katsuki said as Momo closed her eyes and pouted slightly as she took her fork and stabbed into the steak piece before taking it and lifting it into her mouth.

Momo's eyes widened as she squealed in delight, that bite of steak was full and juicy as Momo chewed it slowly while closing her eyes and kicking her feet a little.

The steak was charred rather than grill giving it nice crispiness while the seasoning made that made the flavor pop in her mouth as she opened her eyes back up to a grinning Katsuki.

"Fucking amazing right?" Katsuki said as Momo blushed and turned her head away.

"Thank you, but why did you come over to cook me food?" Momo said as Katsuki huffed.

"USJ was rough and I wanted to let you know you didn't suck." Katsuki said as Momo looked back toward him and smiled.

"Be my guest." Momo said as Katsuki tilted his head toward her.

"What?" Katsuki said as Momo giggled.

"I would like you to stick around longer. I'm guessing you were going to wait until I was done eating before you departed." Momo said as Katsuki scoffed.

"Bold of you to assume...but whatever."

Katsuki and Momo talk as they both seemed to relax being in the other person's presence.

Katsuki hated how comfortable and slightly awkward he was hanging out with Ponytail of all people.

She was just supposed to be another extra, another obstacle for him to step over. However here he was at her big ass house, cooking her food and getting his ass kicked at chess while she smiled almost as if she's enjoying his sad attempts.

Katsuki didn't even know why he entertained her in the first place. All he had to do was tell her to piss off and never communicate with her again.

He just couldn't do it.

His pride was the line, she had beaten him at chess too many times. He was going to wipe that smile right off of her face one day.

It was at that moment Katsuki had a grim realization.

He was becoming friends with this girl and he didn't even have a say in it.

Momo took a breath as she placed her hands on the keys of the piano as she was about to start playing.

This wasn't the worst fucking thing ever, so just for a little while he'll keep entertaining her.

Momo's fingers glide across the keys as she played Waltz of Flowers by Tchaikovsky

It was a simple enough piece for a more advanced player of the piano.

However it pissed Katsuki off, he knew she knew more difficult abstract songs and the fact she picked it because she underestimated him.

Katsuki focused on Momo's features as she continued playing the song.

Her hair had been down so it was slightly moving as Momo stayed to her own music in her seat.

It was long, black, and silky. Katsuki was fighting a losing battle to his thoughts of running his hands through it just once.

Her face had a steady smile as she tried to have fun while playing, however, she was being very serious about this performance.

Katsuki couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Maybe it was the lighting, the sun peeking through her window illuminating her.

Or even the way she was playing, the speed and precision of an artist.

Katsuki had no fucking clue, he couldn't tell a soul as his breath caught for a second as she finished.

She turned to him grey eyes sparkling with that same bright smile.

"How was that?" Momo asked as Katsuki just managed to break out of his thoughts.

"Mediocre." Katsuki said as he turned his head away as Momo frowned.

"How so?" Momo said as Katsuki looked back at her with a face dusted red.

"You picked a popular piece just to pity me didn't you?!" Katsuki exclaimed as Momo looked to the side.

"...I'm sorry." Momo said as Katsuki sighed.

"Get up."

Katsuki said as Momo looked at him with confusion.

"Do you plan on playing?" Momo asked as Katsuki huffed.

"Of fucking course." Katsuki said as Momo moved with the same expression on her face.

Katsuki sat down and cracked his knuckles as he looked down at the keys.

Momo watched as Katsuki began playing Fur Elise also Beethoven.

Katsuki closed his eyes as his hands hit the keys at a steady pace. Momo's eyes widened as Katsuki continued playing.

Who knew that someone so volatile could play something so nice.

Katsuki growled as he stopped playing. Momo rose an eyebrow before he sighed.

He changed the song as he cleared his throat.

_When you were here before…_

Katsuki sang as he pressed on the keys again.

_Couldn't look you in the eyes. _

_You're just like angel…_

_Your skin makes me cry…_

Momo looked at Katsuki in shock as he sang while playing the piano.

She hadn't been expecting this at all. Katsuki was singing. Of all people, Katsuki Bakugo was singing.

The piano was beautiful, there was an emotion that Momo was feeling that she couldn't explain as she saw the boy playing.

_Oh, I wish I was special_

_You're so very special…_

_But I'm a creep…._

_I'm a weirdo…_

_What the hell am I doing hereee… _

_Oh, I don't belong here…_

It was stunning, Momo sat there shocked as Katsuki kept his eyes closed while playing.

_She's burning out again…oh _

_She's burning out…._

_Again. _

Katsuki finishes as he sighs.

"I don't know why you enjoy such a depressing instrument." Katsuki said as Momo was wiping away at her face.

Katsuki sweats a bit as he waved his hands, "The fuck are you crying for?! You damn weirdo!" Katsuki said as Momo smiled while crying.

"T-that was beautiful!" Momo said as she continued wiping away her tears.

"It was just some shitty American song… nothing to it." Katsuki said as Momo was still crying.

"I'm sorry I'm just astonished…" Momo said as Katsuki just looked at her.

"The piano doesn't have to be depressing as shit all the time you know." Katsuki said as Momo wiped away her tears and looked at him.

Katsuki shook his head toward the piano as Momo tilted her head in confusion.

"Just get over here and play this damn piano with me!" Katsuki yelled as Momo rolled her eyes with a giggle as she sat down next to him as Katsuki started pressing on the keys.

This song had a different tempo than the other songs they played, this one sounded more exciting than the other. Katsuki focused on the keys as Momo watched carefully before accompanying him in playing the keys giving the song an extra pep as they played together.

Taika stopped outside of the door as she heard giggling from inside of the room of the young miss, She peeked in to spot the boy from the kitchen earlier playing on the piano with her.

It sounded very different from what she heard from the young miss in the past, Momo was always very refined and serious whenever she played the piano. She was easily able to craft masterpieces with her careful fingers.

This scene right here in front of her had been shocking to say the least. The young miss was laughing while making music with a joy she hadn't heard since she was a child. Taika smiled as the other maids gathered around the door interests perked by the music.

Katsuki smiled cockily as he started more complex notes on the piano, Momo smiled as she kept with him with more notes of her own.

It was a competition and yet both of them were having fun.

They finally finished the song with an overdramatic hit of the final notes, Momo smiled as she panted.

"How was that?" Momo asked as Katsuki rolled his eyes at her.

"Piss off, Ponytail." Katsuki said as Momo giggled.

"You were right… You really can make fun lively music with the piano." Momo said as Katsuki cracked a smile.

"Of fucking course I was Ponytail." Katsuki said as Momo smiled gently at him as her ears perked toward the door.

A squeal is heard as one of her maids fangirled at the scene causing the others to clamor amongst themselves.

Katsuki growled as Taika bowed quickly.

"Forgive me, Young Miss. They were brought about by me." Taika said calmly as Momo laughed.

"Oi, fuck off you hags!" Katsuki roared as the maids looked at him for a second.

"How vulgar, he's adorable!" One maid said as Katsuki growled.

"I'll kill you, shitty maids!" Katsuki roared as they awed and cooed at him.

Momo sweatdropped as she managed to push all of them out of her room.

"Forgive them. You are the most colorful company we've had in a while. As well as my first friend guest." Momo said as she bowed a little.

"Don't bow dumbass, just try to maintain those freaks or something." Katsuki said as he looked to the side with a face dusted red.

Momo chuckled, noticing his flustered state.

"I wish you wouldn't bring so much attention to your vulgarity. Maybe then there will be peace and quiet around here." Momo said as Katsuki scoffed.

"They'll get used to it." Katsuki said softly as Momo's eyes widened.

She couldn't explain what feeling rushed through her at that moment, but knowing that Bakugo would be coming around more often made her just a tiny bit breathless.

"The fuck are you smiling at so hard?" Katsuki said as Momo turned her face away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Momo said as Katsuki growled.

"Smartass." Katsuki grumbled as Momo grinned.

"Thank you." She said as Katsuki made small explosions in his hands.

"Fuck you!" Katsuki yelled as Momo chuckled at his antics.

They hung around until it was dark, Katsuki had taken his leave but not before giving Momo one of his half threats.

Momo only smiled as she waved at the boy as he disappeared from sight.

Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up into the sky.

He felt… happy. Not like jumping for joy and some shit but satisfied.

A tiny smile graced his features as he quickly snapped out of it.

"What the hell am I even grinning about!?" Katsuki yelled as he disturbed a couple nearby.

His hands were quickly shoved back into his pockets as he huffed.

"Damn you, Ponytail." Katsuki said as that same smile graced his face again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Squad**

Katsuki walked into the classroom, hands in pockets, a glare that could kill, and a smirk that could only be described as tyrannical as he took his seat. Normal as usual right? Katsuki started digging through his bag.

"Yo." Kirishima said as Katsuki turned his head towards him.

"The fuck do you want Shitty Hair?" Katsuki said as Kirishima chuckled. "Bro we've practically got the same haircut." Kirishima said as he pointed to his head.

"My barber isn't a fucking hedgehog!"

Katsuki exclaimed as Kyoko walked over with her hands on her ears. "Oi, Baku-dude. You're too damn loud." Kyoka said with a smirk as Katsuki looked toward the smaller girl.

"The fuck are you going here?!" Katsuki yelled again as Kyoka rolled her eyes. "We've been seatmates since the year started."

Kyoka said plainly as Katsuki growled. "It's been a week." Katsuki said as Kyoka chuckled.

"Same Difference"

Kyoka said as Kirishima chuckled. Katsuki fumed as he huffed.

"Yo, Bakubro. Thanks again for saving my butt."

Kaminari said as Katsuki just glared at him. "Fuck off Thunderdolt." Katsuki said as Kyoka started snickering while Kirishima laughed.

"Thunderdolt… that's genius!" Kirishima laughed as Kaminari groaned.

Momo sat at the back of the classroom quietly as she watched the group in front of her as they laughed together. Momo smiled as she watched the group converse, it was really nice seeing Katsuki making friends.

Though he has a tendency to be brash all and all he's quite pleasant… if you give him a minute. Momo was a bit envious however, she wanted to go over there and talk with them. However, Momo's communication skills were one of the things she was a little self-conscious about.

Sure with Katsuki, it was easy since she could play off of him, but what if the others weren't receptive? They could have different interests or even her status could scare them.

They might think she's snobby or overconfident. Well considering the fact that they are talking to Katsuki she didn't have too much to worry about.

Nonetheless, she wouldn't even know what to say if she did decide to walk over.

"Earth to Vice Pres?"

Kyoka said cautiously as Momo jumped being pulled out of her thoughts. "Y-yes?" Momo said as Kyoka chuckled.

"Relax, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and Sparky's butt." Kyoka said as she smiled.

"Why of course, you two are valued classmates. I would do it again in an instant." Momo said as Kyoka chuckled.

"Friends. We are friends now, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Kyoka said as Momo's eyes widened. "Sure. Ms. Jirou" Momo said while tearing up as Kyoka started waving her hands in front of her.

"Woah woah, it's just Jirou. Also, don't cry did I say something wrong?" Kyoka said as Momo shook her head clearing her throat.

"Thank you." Momo said as Kyoka nodded.

"Anytime, Yaoyorozu." Kyoka said as she went back to her seat.

Momo smiled at the shorter girl, maybe Momo had been thinking too deeply into this. Momo caught Katsuki's eyes looking at her, he had a small curve in his lip that was barely noticeable. Momo blushed slightly as the boy finally broke away the eye contact looking toward the front of the class.

He then yelled at Kyoka who started laughing at him. Momo didn't know why but she got a bit of a fluttery feeling. Maybe she was overthinking it all.

Just a tad.

Aizawa sensei had returned to class just a day after his wounds were treated surprising everyone in the class. He had announced the Sports Festival to the class, letting them know that this was one of their shots on making an impression on the heroes for the internships. Everyone was pumped for the event even Katsuki.

The only one who hadn't had the same enthusiasm as everyone else was Momo. She seemed to be stuck in thought as everyone started heading to lunch.

"Oi Bakubro, eat lunch with us!"

Kirishima exclaims as Kaminari and Mina nod furiously. Kyoka shrugged as she got out of her seat looking toward Katsuki who huffed.

"I ain't eating lunch with you losers."

Katsuki said as he looked off to the side. Kyoka smirked, "That's fine." She said as she walked over to Momo.

"Hey, we're going to lunch. Wanna come?" Kyoka asked as Momo gave her a weird look.

"Um, yes! I'd be delighted!"

Momo exclaims excitedly as Kyoka shoots an evil look complete with a smile toward Katsuki who merely growled. Kyoka walked over to Mina, Kirishima, and Kaminari as they gave her a weird look.

"So is Bakugo not coming?" Kirishima asked as Kyoka put a finger up. "Wait for it." Kyoka said as Momo walked over.

"Let's go." Momo said excitedly as Kyoka chuckled.

"You know Yaoyorozu, since your quirk requires that you eat plenty I happened to have made some extra. I'm willing to share as thanks."

Kyoka said as Katsuki's neck nearly snapped looking toward her with death in his eyes.

'Bingo.'

Katsuki stomped over with his lunch box in his hands, practically shooting steam from his ears as a devilish aura followed him.

"Ponytail isn't eating a crumb of your shitty food Long Ears!"

Katsuki yelled as Kyoka looked at the others with a knowing look as they laughed. Momo shook her head at Katsuki.

"Bakugo please refrain from yelling at friends." Momo said as Katsuki fumed.

"These fuckers aren't my friends!"

Katsuki exclaimed as Momo narrowed her eyes at him. Katsuki's glare softened until it disappeared with a scoff.

"We're going to be late if you extras don't get a move on." Katsuki said as he marched forward.

Kaminari looked at Momo.

"Teach me, your ways oh wise one!" He exclaimed as Momo chuckled.

The group then followed behind Katsuki. They finally settled on the roof where they found a spot next to the entrance. Momo created a blanket for the occasion, the group sat around and began to open their lunches.

Momo's lunch was the fanciest with Katsuki's coming at a close second. Kaminari, Kyoka, Kirishima, and Mina looked on in envy as Momo picked from some of Katsuki's lunch.

"Oi, Bakubro. That's a nice lunch you got there." Kaminari said as Katsuki stuck some egg in his mouth.

"It sure is, better than your lame lunches."

Katsuki said as Momo tried not to show too much delight as she chewed."It looks like there is plenty so you wouldn't mind if I-"

Kaminari reached toward Katsuki's lunchbox as his hand gets smacked.

"Eat your own goddamn food, Thunderfuck!" Katsuki exclaimed as Kyoka reached while he was distracted.

"Oi! Bunch of fucking vultures!"

Katsuki exclaimed as Kirishima chuckled. "Look man, it just looks good. I'm sure just sharing a piece wouldn't kill you."

Kirishima said as Katsuki fumed.

"You trying to fucking die?!" Katsuki yells as Mina busts out laughing.

"Bakugo you're always so pissy. Relax." Mina said as Katsuki shot a glare toward her.

"Fuck you." Katsuki said as Kyoka chuckled.

"Does that make Vice Pres a vulture too?" Kyoka said as Momo stopped picking looking up at the rest of the group with guilt written all over her face.

"Well..she had permission." Katsuki grumbled as Kaminari pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah Bakubro, why so biased?" Kaminari said as Katsuki growled.

"I ain't fucking biased!" Katsuki yelled as the rest of the group sans Momo stared at him.

Katsuki growled before shooting a quick glance over to Momo as she held a hand over her mouth as she chewed.

"Uggh, if you heathens eat every bit I'll personally take you casket shopping."

Katsuki said as the group cheered. "Thanks Bakubro!" They cheered as they took pieces from his lunch.

Katsuki sighed deeply as Momo held her chopsticks toward him with one of her sushi pieces on it.

"Thank you." Momo said as Katsuki scoffed.

"They were getting annoying." Katsuki said as he took the piece.

"Thanks, Ponytail." Katsuki said as he ate the piece.

From there conversation was relatively nice, with Katsuki randomly blowing up at random moments.

"Wait we all have nicknames?" Kirishima asked as Katsuki looked away from him.

"Yep, Shitty Hair, Long Ears, Thunderdolt, Raccoon Eyes, and Ponytail." Katsuki said as Momo chuckled.

"I'll call it progress." Momo said as the others laughed.

Katsuki rolled his eyes as Kirishima pumped his fist. "I'm just hyped for the Sports Festival!" Kirishima exclaimed as Kaminari nodded.

"Hell yeah, I don't know about all the obstacles though." Kaminari said as Katsuki scoffed.

"Doesn't matter what they throw out, I'm going to fucking crush everyone."

Katsuki said as Mina and Kyoka snickered. "So scary." Mina said as she giggled as Katsuki growled at her.

"What about you Yaomomo? You feeling confident about the festival?" Kyoka asks as Momo stares into space.

"Yaomomo?" Kaminari repeats as Momo snaps out of her stupor. "Y-yes the festival right? I'm fairly confident that I'll at least be able to at least make a decent placing."

Momo said as Kirishima chuckled.

"You've got a super awesome quirk, not to mention you're pretty badass too. I'm sure you'll be one of the best out there. Maybe even better than Bakubro." Kirishima said as Katsuki huffed.

"In your fucking dreams Shitty Hair." Katsuki said as the others chuckled.

Momo only smiled as she closed up her lunch box. Lunchtime was almost over with everyone starting to head back to the classroom. Momo walked slowly behind the rest of the group as she thought to herself.

'Everyone here is incredible, viable quirks, unique styles, and strategies. I'm not sure if I can even keep up with them. My quirk is impressive, but when compared to the rest of my classmates it's limited. I can only make so much, not only that there's also the timing.'

'They could be faster, quicker wit, I'm practically a walking target while creating. There's also Bakugo, he's the epitome of combat, adaptive, powerful, aggressive. With amazing reflexes and a battle tendency unlike any I've seen before.'

'Todoroki as well with his ice, with that the match could be over in an instant. Midoriya's power or even Iida's speed.'

'Against all of that, how do I even stand a chanc-' Momo is stopped abruptly from her thoughts as Katsuki slams his hand in the wall preventing her from moving forward.

He had her pinned, Momo flushed as she looked at the boy with a serious expression on his face. Momo looked at their positioning before blushing.

'Isn't this the famous wall slam?" Momo thought to herself as her heart started beating faster.

'Is Bakugo about to…' Momo thought to herself as she found herself leaning closer to the boy.

"I can hear your brain frying from here. If you're going to be my fucking rival you need to get your head in the game." Katsuki said as Momo looked at him.

"Fight goddamn it, if not I'll blow you to pieces." Katsuki said softly as Momo nodded.

"Good, I'm coming over later. I still gotta beat you in chess today." Katsuki said as he took his hand off of the wall and walked ahead.

Momo sat there as her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

She was breathless as she leaned against the wall. She felt weird, it was awful yet special at the same time. What was this sensation?

Why did she kind of want it to happen again?

Momo shook her head and walked to class. Meanwhile, Katsuki was trying to shake off the lightness in his head and chest as he fought off his thoughts of that moment.

"Damn it.."

Katsuki cursed as he too was trying to figure out what Momo did to him. The minute he found out, he was going to fight her for messing him up.

There had been a bit of a change in the dynamic between our fair Momo and Katsuki after that day. Katsuki had been jumpier, while Momo had become awfully quiet. This is what was observed by the Bakusquad, courtesy of Mina. Kyoka figured she was going to get to the bottom of her two suddenly awkward friends.

"Hey Yaomomo. You good?" Kyoka asked as Momo turned around to greet her.

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" Momo asked as Kyoka shrugged.

"You've just been odd lately." Kyoka said as Momo gave her a puzzled look.

"How so?" Momo asked again as Kyoka took a deep breath.

"Are you and Bakugo fighting?" Kyoka said as Momo shook her head rapidly.

"No, of course not. I mean he's a bit vulgar and crude at times but nothing of the argument sort." Momo explained as Kyoka nodded.

"It's just whenever you too are around each other it gets kind of awkward." Kyoka said as they reached the stairs.

Momo sighed.

"Honestly I don't know what it is either. Usually, Katsuki and I have a decent atmosphere but recently it feels a bit…" Momo started as Kyoka gave her a side look.

"What caused the sudden change?" Kyoka asked as Momo blushed.

"It's… well... we were-" '

Momo stuttered as Kyoka rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me." Shoto asked from behind them making them jump.

"Mr. Todoroki?" Momo said as Shoto put his hand up.

"Just Todoroki is fine, if it isn't trouble could I borrow Yaoyorozu for a moment." Shoto asked as Kyoka looked at him then Momo before nodding.

"We'll talk soon."

Kyoka said as she scrambled away. Momo gulped as Shoto walked beside her.

"Is there some kind of issue?" Momo asked as Shoto shook his head.

"No, I just had a running theory I wanted to share." Shoto said as Momo nodded.

"Do you think Midoriya is All Might's secret love child?" Shoto said plainly as Momo choked on air. "W-where did you hear that from?" Momo asked as Shoto shrugged.

"Their quirks look super similar, he even says smash like All Might does too. Not to mention the extra attention." Shoto explained as Momo sighed.

"I'm sure they are just close because of their similarity of quirks." Momo rationalizes as Shoto chuckled.

"I suppose… I'm sorry for calling you out all the sudden."

Shoto apologized as Momo shook her head. "You're fine, I'd you don't mind me asking why did you approach me?" Momo asked as Shoto sighed.

"Since USJ, seeing the teamwork used between you and Bakugo as well as our little group. It made me realize that you both were threats."

Shoto said as Momo froze.

The atmosphere had changed completely as Momo looked at the icy boy who looked at her with a weird expression. "Perhaps after I win the Sports Festival, we could try the whole friendship thing." Shoto said as Momo looked at him.

Shoto offered his hand to shake as Momo tried to keep her ground. "I'm sorry but I won't allow that." Momo said as Shoto rose an eyebrow.

"As far as I'm concerned the one winning is me." Momo said confidently as Shoto's eyes darkened.

"Then you'll stand in my way? Very well, do your best to keep up Yaoyorozu." Shoto said as Momo shook his hand.

"When you lose, we'll be friends." Momo said as Shoto let go of her hand and walked away.

Momo looked at the boy's back and sighed. She really had a knack for making rivals, she's even doing it on accident. Momo clenched her fist as the Sports Festival was just a day away.

Meanwhile down the hall, a pencil snapped as a certain blonde boy looked down the hall with death in his eyes.

"Fucking Half and Half!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Secret**

It was morning, though not just any morning. It was the morning of the Sports Festival, with the cheers of the crowd being nearly too much for the Classes of 1-A.

"We're in the freaking locker room, how are we even able to hear them from here?!" Mineta exclaimed as Kaminari shrugged.

"I don't blame them in the slightest, I'm hyped!" Mina exclaimed as she jumped for joy.

Momo sighed as she looked at the still closed gates. Momo wasn't usually the one to be nervous or anything like that, but she was getting some pre-game shivers. Kyoka gave her a nudge along with a thumbs up causing her to breath easy.

Momo then caught sight of Katsuki putting a smile on her face as she approached him.

"Katsuki, I wish you the best of luck at the Sports Festival. I'll be right there in the finals with you." Momo said challengingly as Katsuki didn't even turn in her direction.

He walked over to his locker without a single word to her. Momo looked at the boy with a confused expression as Izuku walked over.

"He's as serious as ever right?" Izuku said as Momo looked toward the shorter boy, Izuku Midoriya he had a good quirk with massive drawbacks but a resolve not matched by many.

He must have some history with Katsuki, judging from his comment and their other interactions.

"O-oh I mean, I'm Izuku or Midoriya whatever you prefer!" Izuku said nervously as Momo chuckled.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu if you didn't already know." Momo said as she held a hand toward Izuku. Izuku shook her hand as Shoto walked over.

"Making alliances?" He said as both of them look at the boy. Katsuki also turned his head in their direction. "Now, All Might's got his eye on you. I won't pry into why that is but," Shoto said as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I will beat you." Shoto said as he nodded toward Momo as he walked toward the opening gate.

Momo looked toward Izuku as he clenched his fist. There was a weird smile on his face as if he was practicing a grin. Momo looked toward Katsuki again as he walked toward the gate without even sparing her a glance. Momo clenched her own fist as she walked toward the gate as well. Something was off about Katsuki today.

She was going to get to the bottom of it.

Katsuki hated the look on Shoto's face. So passive, as if this win was already his. It pissed him off, but not as much as when he was talking to Ponytail. Being so damn friendly, it was as if he was practically begging for an ass-kicking. She just went along with it too. Katsuki tried to shake off these thoughts but it made him feel a little sick and he hated every second of it. He would just crush them both, Deku too. Hell, he'll beat them all, that should take the feeling away.

Katsuki found his eyes going toward Momo.

Hopefully.

"Your class representative is… Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight yells as Katsuki huffs.

He walks up to the podium as the students of the classes clamor.

"It's probably because he was number 1 in the entrance exams." Izuku said as another girl gave him a cross look. "You mean the hero course exam." The girl said sourly as Izuku just blinked at her.

Katsuki looked at the crowd before he leaned into the mic.

"As much as I would love to say it's crush or be crushed. I'll win!" Katsuki growls into the mic as the crowd groans.

"So solidly manly!" Kirishima exclaimed as Kaminari and Mina looked over at him. Midnight announced the obstacle course as the students got ready. Everyone had their goals and their drive to win. As Shoto stared at the gate, Katsuki glared at Shoto. Momo looked over at Katsuki.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled as Shoto dashed quickly ahead, Katsuki noticed this and jumped into the air as the ground froze beneath them.

Katsuki blasted ahead following Shoto with killer intent. He glanced to his side spotting Izuku, Kirishima, and Momo vaulting the ice as he did.

'Not bad Ponytail." Katsuki thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Oi Half and Half!" Katsuki called as the boy turned around.

"FUCK YOU!"

Katsuki roared as he made another blast soaring higher into the air. Shoto narrowed his eyes before he followed Katsuki speeding up using his ice.

"Wait." Shoto said as the zero pointer bots showed up.

"Robot Inferno!" Present Mic yelled as Shoto sighed.

"I wish these things were a bit more threatening." Shoto said as he froze them.

"They're uneven so anyone who follows is screwed." Shoto said as he rushed forward. Katsuki blasted into the air even higher to avoid the bots. There was a change in air pressure as he narrowly dodged a cannonball hitting one of the zero pointers.

Katsuki gave a quick glance as he spotted Momo with a cannon.

"Holy shit " Katsuki said mesmerized as he snapped out of it spotting Shoto again.

"Bastard!" Katsuki yelled blasting right next to him.

Shoto froze paths then destroyed them as he got to the pillars, Katsuki landed on one before Shoto destroyed it. Katsuki rushed to catch up with Shoto as he ran right behind him. They successfully made it over as Shoto blasted some ice at Katsuki who narrowly avoided it.

Then they reached the minefield.

Shoto hesitates as he notices the mines, "These must have been placed to slow down the lead." Shoto said as Katsuki blasted past him.

"Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Katsuki exclaimed as Shoto watched him shoot past.

Meanwhile, Momo and the others reached the pillars.

"These look like they go deep, I wonder just how deep?" Momo thought as Kyoka panted beside of her.

"Hey, has anyone realized that Tsuyu might be a little too op?"

Kyoka huffed as the frog girl crossed the ropes with ease. Momo licked her finger and put it into the air.

"Wind direction is the southeast, 11 mph…" Momo started as Kyoka perked up.

"Alright so what's the plan of attack? Maybe some springs or hey maybe even a jetpack?!" Kyoka said as a girl laughed spontaneously.

She turned her head back to spot a girl with pink dreads and goggles giggling madly.

"Did somebody say jetpack?!" The girl practically squealed as she slid over.

Kyoka groaned as Momo sat there analyzing.

"Well if you are really interested, swing by the support course and I'll see what I can do." Mei answered with a skip as she fell into the hole.

"Wait!" Kyoka reached out as Mei laughed maniacally.

"Alright corporations, come and see my babies!" Mei yelled as wires shot from the device she was wearing on her waist allowing her to maneuver through the abyss.

"That crazy chick! Momo we gotta go…" Kyoka trailed off as she spotted Momo looking at her with a grappling hook in her hands.

"How good are you with heights?" Momo asked as Kyoka sweatdropped.

Kyoka soon found herself dangling on for life itself as she clung to her taller friend as they swung.

Yes, swung.

Through the abyss with Momo fighting back her urge to cheer at the rush while Kyoka was screeching obscenities.

"GODDAMN IT YAOMOMO!"

Kyoka yelled as they continued swinging. Eventually, they made it to the other side with Momo grinning like a madwoman as she sighed.

"That was absolutely invigorating! I know I shouldn't be having this much fun but that was great!"

Momo exclaimed as she turned to where her friend was supposed to be.

"Right, Kyoka… Kyoka?" Momo asked as she spotted the small girl running at speeds someone her height shouldn't.

"YAOMOMO, I APPRECIATE IT BUT, YOU ARE INSANE!" Kyoka screeched as she left a dust cloud.

Momo sweatdropped as she sighed, "I guess I better get going as well." Momo said as she ran as well.

Momo had a decent pace eventually making it to the Minefield where she caught sight of Izuku in the front with Katsuki and Shoto behind him.

"He was able to get all the way up there so fast?! Momo exclaimed as she felt a twinge of nervousness, she quickly shrugged it off.

"If I place metal plates on the bottom of my feet I should be able to use the explosions to my advantage as well."

Momo said as she created the plates placing them on her feet.

"Let's go!"

Momo exclaimed as she jumped on to one of the mines allowing the explosion to send her flying. Momo then caught sight of Izuku making it through the gates before Katsuki and Shoto followed closely.

"They're all so amazing." Momo said as she felt the air rushing past her face as she descended.

Momo then felt a strange weight on her back.

She turned around to be greeted by class 1-A's resident pervert, Minoru Mineta hanging on to her for dear life.

"Hey Yaoyoroppai!" The boy yelled as Momo's face darkened.

'All I would have to do is turn and land on my back. It would be quick and no one would have to know… wait, what am I thinking?!'

Momo thought to herself as she grimaced. The pair finished 16th and 17th as such.

Momo trudged through the gate doors as Mineta cheered.

"I can't believe I just let him hitch a ride like that." Momo said defeated as Mineta chuckled.

"Thanks for the ride! Damn, I probably should have gotten in a grope or two while we were in the air huh?" Mineta said as Momo glared at the boy.

"Oi grapefucker." Katsuki said peeling the boy off of her, Mineta whimpered as Katsuki growled.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Katsuki roared as he blasted the boy sending him flying. Momo smiled as she looked at the boy, she felt as if she hadn't seen him all day. It was actually quite relieving.

"Thank you Katsuki." Momo said as Katsuki huffed.

"You can fuck right off Ponytail, go thank Half and Half." Katsuki said as Momo gave him a confused look.

Katsuki didn't spare a second glance as Momo watched the boy walk away.

"What does that even mean?" Momo said to herself as Shoto approached her.

"Would you like to join my team?" Shoto said as Momo looked at Katsuki.

She knew she had to get through to him, there was something going on here and Momo planned to get the bottom of it.

Momo was off of her game, her match with Tokoyami was an absolute landslide. She had lost, in two simple hits. His attacks weren't even aggressive, he was just trying to push her out of bounds. So many things were plaguing her mind. The weight of the competition, the gaze of the pros, and Katsuki's sudden aloofness. He's been different ever since the other day, he didn't even show up to play chess. Now he wouldn't say a real word to her.

Momo's mood was basically rock bottom by the time the next round had come up. Shoto and Izuku were facing off while she was hiding away in the waiting area. She should go up with her friends, but Katsuki was there and she couldn't stand not being able to talk to him.

She would have been just fine, hiding where she was until she got her bravado to the point where she could at least pretend.

But the universe was a cruel place.

Katsuki swung the door open as he held his wrist, before catching sight of the girl. Her first instinct was to smile but she couldn't. Instead, she gazed at him weakly as he scoffed.

"The hell are you doing down here Ponytail?" Katsuki said as Momo said nothing before eyeing his wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Momo asked with slight concern as Katsuki huffed.

"Nothing." He said as he turned around.

Momo had enough of this, she quickly got up and whipped the boy around to face her. She grabbed his wrist to look at it as he winced, Katsuki's eyes softened when he saw her face.

She was pissed.

"Nothing. Is that all you have to say to me? What is going on with you?" Momo asked as Katsuki growled.

He was feeling it again, that lightness and increased heart rate as the girl held on to him.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Katsuki growled as Momo held her ground.

"Stop trying to block me out!" Momo yelled as Katsuki's eyes widened.

"That's your defense mechanism, isn't it? There are times you feel things you don't want to. Whenever you do, you try your hardest to block it out. What are you so afraid of with me to not want to be honest with me?!" Momo exclaimed as Katsuki growled.

"You want honesty?! I hate the way you look at that Icy Hot bastard!"

Katsuki yelled out as Momo's face softened.

"It pisses me off with how happy and giddy you two fuckers look when you are talking! In that damn hallway, you were having the time of your life! It just infuriates me watching." Katsuki growled as Momo's grip on his wrist softened.

"You make me feel so weak, I get dizzy, being anywhere near you makes my heart go crazy. My head gets all fuzzy." Katsuki continues as Momo stared at him.

"I hate it but I don't fucking hate you and it drives me insane!"

Katsuki finishes as he huffs, Momo looked down before she placed both hands on his face to look at him.

"Oh Katsuki, Shoto is… complicated but he's a friend. He's not you however." Momo said as Katsuki stared at her.

"Everything you feel, I also feel. It's disorienting, the way my breath hitches or my mind goes blank. It's kind of pleasant actually." Momo said as Katsuki chuckled.

"Something's wrong with you." Katsuki said as Momo smiled.

"Maybe, but I don't think I mind." Momo said as she stared right into Katsuki's ruby orbs as they shined.

"You can hate me all you want but I won't ever do the same to you." Momo said as Katsuki pulled her in closer.

"Sadly, I could never do that. You are one of the only people I can actually stand being around." Katsuki said as Momo inched closer pinching Katsuki's cheek.

"Then don't avoid me. Next time I might have to fight you." Momo says with a small smile as Katsuki chuckled.

"Threatening me with a good time?" Katsuki said as Momo wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"No." Momo said as Katsuki took in her features.

She was intoxicating, his heart was going nuts again but this time it didn't matter. He just couldn't find the strength to break away.

"Katsuki…"

Momo said as she inched closer to him. He could feel her heat radiating on to his skin as he leaned toward her as well.

"Can I..?"

Momo asked as Katsuki pulled her in the rest of the way. Pressing her lips against his as the area around them lit up with the bright orange of the clash outside.

The two of them didn't mind the illumination as they shared in a passion they had never felt before. Katsuki held her tighter as Momo kissed him harder. It was the first time either of them had ever done anything like this. Momo had no clue how she went from being intimidated by the street punk to kissing him in a waiting room while their classmates sat above watching awe as an explosion rocked their worlds.

Momo loved every second of it, the exhilaration, the warmth, Katsuki had meant more than to her then she thought. They broke away from each other as Katsuki looked at the face of the breathless girl in his arms. Her hair slightly disarrayed, her eyes were bright. She looked like an angel in his arms.

"I fucking hate you." Katsuki said as Momo chuckled.

"Seriously?" Momo asked sarcastically as Katsuki smirked.

"You look way too damn happy." Katsuki said as he tried to turn away only for Momo to cup his face again, holding it in place.

"Are you?" Momo asked as Katsuki reddened.

"Probably." Katsuki said as Momo smiled.

"So, if I'm reading the situation properly. You are as enamored with me as I am with you." Momo said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"I never said that." Katsuki said with a smirk as Momo rolled her eyes.

"I believe this is the part where I ask you to be my boyfriend." Momo said as Katsuki chuckled.

"Fuck that." Katsuki said as he kissed her again briefly before pulling back to look at her shocked face.

"You're mine. End of story." Katsuki said as Momo smiled with a nod.

"Should we tell the others?" Momo said as Katsuki shook his head.

"Nah, it'll just be a pain in the ass hearing them tease. Besides Aizawa sensei might get all bias and keep us separate." Katsuki said as Momo nodded.

"Fair." Momo said as Katsuki held her close.

"Does this mean our chess meetups are dates now?" Momo said as Katsuki scoffed.

"Hell no, I am strictly trying to destroy you at those times." Katsuki said as Momo giggled.

"Then when will we go on a date?" Momo said as Katsuki looked off to the side.

"After I win. I'll take you somewhere and some shit." Katsuki said as Momo reddened at his sudden bashfulness.

"You're adorable." Momo said as Katsuki growled.

"Fuck off." Katsuki said as his name was called for the next match.

"That's me, how do you like your chicken? Fried or Baked?" Katsuki said as he made a small explosion in his hand. Momo rolled her eyes at him.

"You aren't cooking Tokoyami, that's wrong on multiple levels." Momo said sternly as Katsuki huffed.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you in a minute." Katsuki said as he started walking off.

"When you get back you are telling me what happened to your wrist." Momo said as Katsuki smirked as he rotated his hand.

Katsuki then disappeared out the door. Momo felt the strength leave her body as she collapsed with a smile on her face. She still felt like she was flying.

They were definitely going to have to do that again.

Momo eventually made her way back up to the bleachers where her friends immediately started to interrogate her.

"Where were you? I was a little concerned." Kyoka asked as Momo looked toward her with a smile.

"I was feeling a little winded so I took a minute to catch my breath." Momo lied as Kyoka smiled.

"Good, I thought you were being all depressed about something." Kyoka said as Momo chuckled.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Momo said as she smiled even brighter at the smaller girl.

Kyoka narrowed her eyes as Kaminari looked over at the two of them.

"Hey, Yaomomo-! Ah, my eyes!" Kaminari said as he averted his gaze.

'I don't know how the hell she's doing it but she's actually shining.' Kyoka sweatdropped as Mina looked over with sunglasses.

"Dang Yaomomo, what's got you so happy?" Mina asked as Kirishima looked at her.

"Where did you even get those?" Kirishima asked as Mina looked toward him.

"I always have these on hand." Mina said as Kaminari started rubbing his chin.

"Wait… Bakubro was also gone for a little while too." Kaminari said as Momo's smile faltered.

'Did I… just get us caught?' Momo thought to herself as Kaminari pointed at her.

"You and Bakubro were probably getting into some sexy times-" Kaminari started as he got punched in the head.

"I walk away for 5 minutes and you fuckers already have a death wish!" Katsuki said as he sat down next to Momo.

"But-" Kaminari said as Katsuki cut him off.

"We made up. She was being stupid and I was being an ass. End of story." Katsuki said as Kyoka smirked.

"That sounded like Bakubro admitting to a fault. Damn Yaomomo, you really did a number on him." Kyoka said as Momo and Katsuki blushed.

"Shut up Long Ears or I'll send you to keep Uraraka company in the med bay! You too Thunderdolt!" Katsuki yelled as the others began laughing.

Momo looked puzzled for a second as she tilted her head.

"Uraraka?" Momo asked as the others were too distracted to hear her.

-‐-

The finals were a sight to behold. Katsuki and Shoto had shown that they were powerhouses. With Katsuki ultimately taking the victory, a very unsatisfying one at that. It was bad enough that they had to restrain him to give him his medal. Momo had taken out the time to find Shoto afterward. Momo approached the door before taking a breath, she walked into the med bay to find Shoto resting.

He was sitting up on his bed, it seemed like he was lost in thought. Momo cleared her throat getting his attention. Shoto looked up at her before looking away.

"Yaoyorozu." He said simply as Momo walked toward him.

"How are you?" Momo asked as Shoto shrugged.

"Sore." Shoto said as Momo chuckled. Shoto did his best to not make eye contact as Momo sat next to him on the bed.

"What are you even doing here, Yaoyorozu?" Shoto asked as Momo got up and bowed causing Shoto to raise an eyebrow.

"You lost, so I'm here to finish our agreement." Momo said as Shoto finally looked at her.

"You seriously still intend on being friends with me?" Shoto asked as Momo nodded.

"Yes, despite your shortcomings. I believe we could be fine friends." Momo said with a hand extended.

Shoto looked at her hand before looking back at her. Momo had been serious, there were no ulterior motives. Shoto must have smiled truly for one of the first times in a while.

"Sure. Let's be friends Yaoyorozu." Shoto said as Momo nodded.

"Now then, I must be off. Apparently Bakugo is in need of restrainment." Momo chuckled as she bowed leaving the boy behind.

Shoto watched her leave as he sighed. Thinking about Izuku's words as well as Momo's.

"Things couldn't have just been easy huh?" Shoto said as he stared at the ceiling. The Sports Festival came to an end as the students filed out talking about the events.

"Wait." Kyoka said as Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mina stopped as Kyoka looked around.

"Where did Yaomomo and Bakugo go?" Kyoka asked as Kirishima started looking around.

"Knowing Bakugo, Yaomomo is probably scolding him for being so rowdy." Mina giggled as Kaminari nodded.

"Yeah, Bakubro looked pissed. Yaomomo took him to the side earlier." Kaminari said as Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"I just hope they don't kill each other." Kyoka said as they walked forward.

"Nah, I think they are exactly as they should be. I think Bakubro actually likes having her around." Kirishima said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Katsuki and Momo were indulging in their newfound relationship with another passionate kiss. Katsuki took his hand with the bandaged wrist and placed it on the back of Momo's head bringing her in closer. Momo, on the other hand, cupped Katsuki's face in her hands as she deepened the kiss even further.

Not the most common thing to happen in a locker room, but hey teens will be teens.

For these two it was a temporary haven, for their relationship had just blossomed. Now keeping it a secret.

That's the hard part.


End file.
